caught in a net
by KatieBeth1985
Summary: a one shot short story that came to me a while ago. I wouldn't call it a crossover but its inspired by a scene from the TV series LOST entitled S.O.S.  I think its season 2 where jack and Kate get caught in a net in the jungle.


**A/N**** This is a one shot, short story that came to me not too long ago. I wouldn't call it a crossover but its inspired by a scene from the TV series LOST entitled S.O.S. (I think its season 2) (most of the dialogue is taken from that scene, with a few tweaks and changes here and there.)**

**- Set anywhere between season 1-7 of StarGate**

**- Rated T for some mild sexual situations and innuendos **

**Caught in a net**

SG1 stepped out of the Stargate, they found themselves surrounded by grass and trees. The grass was greener than they'd ever seen the trees looked like a tropical jungle. Col. O'Neill turned to face the gate as the blue shimmering "water" disappeared, and found a big mountain looming over them, making the gate appear smaller than it actually was.

"Well, we're not in Kansas any more." Jack said to no one in particular.

Major Carter was already checking her machine to make sure they went in the right direction, this was going to be a meet and greet type of mission, the MALP they sent through before, detected some kind of life form and sg1 were chosen to check it out. Carter turned to the east and the device she was holding began to beep quietly.

"This way, Sir" Carter pointed to the jungle on their left.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that" Jack said bitterly and sighed.

"Ok everyone, stay close; we don't want anybody getting lost out there and no wandering off on your own...is that clear Daniel?" Jack gave him a look.

"Jack, I wasn't going to..." Daniel began before Jack cut him off.

"Ah...I don't wanna hear it."

"Let's move out, Carter take point" Jack made a hand gesture to Daniel and Sam signaling them to start walking.

Jack and Teal'c followed behind them.

"Keep an eye on him will ya" Jack whispered to the Jaffa.

Teal'c gave a nod with his head "I will keep both eyes on him O'Neill."

"Thanks buddy" Jack patted Teal'c on the back, and walked ahead to catch up with Carter and Daniel who had reached the edge of the jungle.

"Carter, are you sure this is the only way to go?" Jack asked anxiously, looking into the dense foliage ahead of them.

"I think so sir, I'm getting a really strong signal from this direction." She replied.

Jack just sighed, gave his team a warning look, and stepped into the unknown.

They walked single file, Jack in the lead Carter and Teal'c right behind him, and Daniel straggled along behind them. The trees were big not letting much sunlight through; they were treading carefully so as not to stumble over the roots of the trees, the jungle seemed to be very quiet, and that unsettled Jack, he was keeping his eyes open and gripping tightly to his P-90 for comfort. After a few minutes of endless walking Carter stopped suddenly.

"Sir" Sam called out to the Col.

Jack turned around, and walked back to where she was standing with a worried look on her face, which made Jack very anxious.

"Sir, The signal just died…I'm not picking up anything." Sam said with concern.

"And why is that, Carter?" Jack asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, Sir" she replied. Jack wasn't happy with that answer.

"Well, then find out." Jack almost yelled at her, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a jungle without knowing where they were going.

"Sir, I think the density of the trees is jamming the signal. We need to find a clearing to get it working again" Sam said while looking up and around as if a clearing would magically appear before her eyes.

"In other words, we need to get lost so we can find our way." Jack said ironically.

They all looked at each other in silence, thinking of what to do.

"Perhaps if we divide into pairs, the searching will take less time, and provide us with the information we need faster than walking together as one group." Teal'c suggested.

They were all surprised when Jack agreed with Teal'c, all thinking he would protest and be stubborn about it. Jack wasn't sure himself why he agreed, it wasn't the best idea but he knew it was better than sitting in the middle of a jungle with nothing to do and no where to go, and it would give him some alone time with Carter, he thought to himself.

"Alrighty then, Teal'c your with Daniel, Carter your with me. And stay in radio contact." Jack ordered.

And off they went, Daniel and Teal'c in one direction, Jack and Sam to the other.

After what seemed like forever, Jack came to a stop, with no clearing in site he sat down on a big rock, and drank out of his water canteen, gesturing with his hands for Carter to do the same. She took a quick swig from her own canteen when she noticed something odd on the ground. Jack noticed her expression and made a quick scan in the general direction she was looking at, but from his sitting position he couldn't see anything. Sam walked towards the object, as Jack was standing up.

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked still looking in the same direction Sam was headed. She was standing right beside the strange object and bent down to pick it up and suddenly Jack noticed what it was. He ran over to Sam, shouting at her. "Wait! No! Don't!" but he was too late. As he reached her Sam picked up the object and that caused the trap to spring and they both found themselves tangled up in a net, hanging from one of the tree branches.

They were both breathing heavily out of surprise, but mostly because of their close proximity to each other. Their faces inches apart, they could barley move at all. The only things separating their bodies from touching were the P-90's.

"You okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied, not looking directly at him, he was so close she couldn't think straight.

"Oh good, so you can hear me?" Jack said sarcastically, trying to distract himself from his 2IC.

Their bodies pressed against each other, Sam was trying to get a little more comfortable, but wasn't succeeding much. The only thing her movements were doing was getting Jack to react in a way he shouldn't to his 2IC.

"Could you not do that Carter" Jack said almost out of breath. Sam looked into his brown eyes, and her cheeks flushed a little as she realized why he said that.

"Sorry sir." She said quietly.

Now it was Jacks turn to try and shift himself out of this awkwardness not that there was anywhere to go they were pretty much stuck there.

"What's that?" Sam asked in alarm. She felt something hard poking her stomach.

Jack looked down, trying to see what she was referring to, and smiled to himself.

"Relax Carter, it's my P-90" he replied

"Not your side arm, Sir?" Sam asked mischievously, remembering their conversation when they were stranded in the frozen arctic.

If the P-90's weren't in the way she would have felt his "side arm" Jack sighed with relief. He had to think of a way to get them down form there or they would both be in big trouble. Jack looked around for a way out, he wasn't sure it would work but it was worth a try. He started moving his hands trying to get them in front of him, and ended up with his hands on Carters hips.

"What are you doing Sir?" Sam asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm trying to get a grip on my gun, so I can shoot us down from here." Jack said as he moved his hands away from her.

"Let me try, Sir" Sam said and began moving her hands to her front, she pushed against jacks chest to give herself more leverage, but it was no use, the net was too tight, and holding them firmly in place. Jack was just grateful for the P-90's, even though they couldn't reach them; at least they were doing something useful.

After a few more minutes of staring into each others eyes, and breathing heavily jack had another idea, and began moving his hands, as much as he could, towards his own leg, Jack groaned in frustration.

"What are you trying to do Sir?" Sam asked.

"Trying to reach my side arm…thought it might be easier to reach. But I can't get my arm around."

"Here, let me try." Sam suggested.

She struggled to get her hands in the right place, feeling her way around his thigh, she leaned into him without realizing, she was almost there, and Jack was getting really nervous she was so close to him it hurt. Sam was touching the gun, but needed that little extra push to grab a hold of it and get it out of its holster, and the only way she could do that was by tilting her head back. Jack was concentrating on her hands he never saw it coming, as she moved her head back, he was looking down and their lips touched, they both froze in the moment, feeling the electricity flow through them and for a split second they kissed. Sam was holding the gun in her hand, but was too stunned to move, they gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, breathing heavily. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"I think you got it." He said in a raspy whisper.

Sam quickly came out of her trance, and brought the gun forward, jack took the gun from her, brushing her hand lightly his warm hands making her feel all tingly inside. He stretches his hand out of one of the net holes takes aim at the rope holding them up, he shoots, and misses.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed in frustration. He was embarrassed that he missed

"Let me try, Sir" Jack handed her the gun.

"Fine, you have a better angle than mine anyway" Jack said childishly.

"Oh, that's going to be your excuse when I make the shot, Sir?" Sam asked teasingly.

"When you make the shot" Jack replied with a smile. He knew she was an excellent markswoman and would have no trouble making the shot.

Sam pushed her hand through the net, and took aim, she shoots the rope and they both fall instantly on the ground in a heap. Sam landed right on Jacks chest, knocking the wind out of him.

They lay there for what seemed like for ever, gasping and breathing heavily.

"Nice Shot" Jack said brightly.

They both chuckled holding on to each other, not wanting to let go, and they would have remained like that if Jack's radio hadn't crackled to life.

"Col. O'Neill, do you read me?" Teal'c's voice boomed out.

_'If only they were alone on this planet'_ they both thought at the same time, still in the same position.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c tried again.

They looked at each other apologetically Jack sighed and lifted his hand to his radio.

"Yeah T I read ya" Jack said, while Sam reluctantly rolled off him, and stood up. She gave him a hand and pulled Jack up as well dusting themselves off.

"We found a clearing for Major Carter." Teal'c explained.

Jack got the information he needed from Teal'c to know which way to go, they walked in silence for a while before Sam had the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Sam hoped her CO would forgive her for being so reckless.

"I'm not" Jack replied quietly.

Sam looked at her CO questioningly, he gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back at him, they didn't need to say anything else. They kept on walking in silence.


End file.
